Operation: Upzar II Rescue
Operation: Upzar II Rescue is a mission that was announced and started on July 24, 2015, and ended on Spetember 12, 2015. It was about protecting Planet Upzar II from the alien attacks. Plot Shadow Mind found out that the Hryshik Empire, AKA the Uprising, were attacking Upzar II in order to conquer it. Seeing how things looked, he sent a distress call to multiple teams and asked them for help. Fire Spider assembled the Flaming Heroes and, together, went to Upzar II after a small adventure with Lightno-Strike and the Universe Protectors, who followed them. After encountering the Super Hero Agency, who'd already arrived to Upzar II, the Flaming Heroes and the Universe Protectors defeated a small bunch of Hryshik soldiers. Fire Spider then split the teams in groups of three, with hopes of recovering the planet faster this way. The teams slowly started recovering parts of the planet, but as soon as the Fleet Hangar was recovered, an apparent crisis appeared: Darkwave, now in his mindless state, had been spotted on two different parts of the planet. Shadow Mind and Fire Spider went to check, and the latter found Darkwave. After a brief fight, Darkwave crushed Fire Spider and left. Fire Spider was later taken to the Upzar II palace for a medical check, and it was revealed that he'd been crippled. Using whatever he had left, Fire Spider snuck out of the palace and into an escape pod which he directed to Earth. He then contacted Extreme, Darkwave's real and smarter self, and told him that there was a way to heal his crippling, but that he'd need help. After finishing a small matter, Extreme went back to Earth and helped Fire Spider build his latest invention: the Fire Spider 2.0 Suit. After the Suit was finished, Extreme took Fire Spider back to Upzar II. Fire Spider then put his Suit to the test by taking out one of the Hryshik Empire's largest and best units by himself, which unknowingly attracted undesired attention upon himself. A few hours later, all the areas of the planet had been recovered, but Fire Spider was abducted by the Hryshik Empire's leader, Emperor Lontar-Kru Hryshik II. The Emperor made Fire Spider an offer: join his army and save Earth from destruction, or watch as his planet was conquered and destroyed. Forest Fire then manages to get into space, and attempts to land on Upzar II. In the meantime, multiple ships were deployed for a Universe-wide invasion. The plot continues in Operation: Invasion... Teams Taking Part In This Mission *Super Hero Agency **Shadow Mind **Fire Flame **Red Tornado **Glacier Girl **Forest Fire **Ice Storm *Universe Protectors **Lightno-Strike **Blade Knight **Comet Blast **Tyetran **Planton **The Combatist **Heatna *Flaming Heroes **Fire Spider **Trigger **Camouflage **Flamethrower *Guardians Of Time **Twister **Time killer (Joined by truce) **Man of Ages **Paradox Trivia *It is the first Mission to involve The Uprising (Hryshik Empire), the Guardians of Time and the Universe Protectors. *It is the first time a Mission is actually split in two parts. *It is the second time a SHA member is captured by an enemy, the first being Operation B.A.T. However, it is the first time the capture is actually witnessed by the SHA. Category:Missions